solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Sinvali
Renowned throughout the world as sea nomads, merchants, sailors and fishermen, one is bound to find a fellow Sinvali at any of the major ports or on ships as captains and navigators. They refer to themselves as Pasanda (chosen ones) while in common tongue they are known as Sinvali. Sinvali place a great emphasis on family, with most daily living activities communal in nature. They strive to uphold values of duty, honour and honesty. Overview It is a mistake to simply put all Sinvali under a single umbrella like most races and groups of people in Aevonhold. There are two different major culture groups, Northern Sinvali and Southern Sinvali. Although they share many similarities there are a few particular quirks that put them apart. Northern Hailing from the far northern and eastern islands they are the most isolated from Auros. They are described as being staunch traditionalists and place a greater emphasis on family and duty and are less progressive than their Southern counterparts. Although slavery has been banned since Ahisasus’ reunification they practice a form of servitude that is tolerated. Tiasurphias and Miaszurias are their primary deities. Northern names are more traditional, taking their roots in their ancient history. Northern people also speak Standard Biyal but the dialect is much closer to Traditional Biyal. It is uncommon to see a Northerner outside of Sinval even more so in the Western Kingdoms due to their ties to the land and family. Southern Often described as being progressive and open. This is due to their culture of freedom and exploration as influenced by their proximity to mainland Auros. They have a great sense of adventure and enjoy luxuries, many becoming merchants or sailors. Southern Sinvali people are vehemently opposed to slavery and are more open minded about sexuality and family duties. They also make up the overwhelming majority in Askhopa (drifter) communities. Khavarenah is their primary deity. Southern names follow modern trends and can be inspired the various cultures and languages of Aevonhold. Southerners speak Standard Biyal which possesses many influences from other cultures (such as loanwords) and structure that is very much like Common tongue. Appearance Sinvali 1.png Sinvali 2.png Sinvali 3.png General: Brown/tanned skin, black hair – the average Sinvali is 5’ (150cm) to 5’7” (170cm). Average life expectancy is 70. Tattoos are rare. Most common eye colour is grey. There are no differences in appearance between Northern and Southern Sinvali people but rather cultural attitudes towards fashion/how they are perceived. Northerners are generally more conservative wearing traditional attire and are more observant with their manners. However as with all things in life there are always exceptions. Society Castes Sinval is not suitable for wholesome agriculture and hence it cannot support the growth of the population. Hence, the Sinvali people are seafaring by nature, subsiding off the fortunes of the sea. Sinvali people follow a rigid caste system which is divided into the following: Pharan (nobles/warriors), Azure’mir (priests), Vandai (merchants), Astori (commoners), Diakon (foreigners, everyone else). Pharan The nobles of Sinvali society, they are chosen ones that can trace their blood (or claim to) back to Ahiasasus the first king of Sinval. Their duty is to uphold order and rule the people. They are also the warriors of Sinvali society, following a strict honour code and making up the bulk of the military leadership. Although their power and numbers have been diminished due to the Ulyssian invasion they still maintain a foothold in the fringes of Sinval where central power cannot be enforced. Currently the Ahimsa Clan, a self-proclaimed branch of the former Viashursias Dynasty is the leader of the Pharan League, a movement to restore the throne and power of its caste. Azure’mir Roughly translated to Sky Prince. They are the spiritual leaders of Sinval, educated from birth in the ways of stargazing and Traditional Biyal. The world of the Azure’mir is secret even to the most powerful individuals in Sinval. Their role in society is maintaining the Star Spiral, the holy site of the Sinvali people. Members are chosen at birth through a Sinvali ritual which determines whether they have been chosen by fate to join the Azure’mir in this case it is possible to classify the Azure’mir as a monastic order/theocracy. They have been involved and implicated in many conspiracies throughout Sinval’s history, seemingly at odds with the Pharan. Vandai Explorers and merchants. The Vandai hold the real power in Sinval as they are the holders of Sinval’s economic strength. They are divided up into many clans which are responsible for a different sector in the world. This is to avoid competition among the Vandai, although assassinations and underhand dealings are not uncommon. Due to its nature, clan members are numerous and within the major clans there are many cadet branches which vie for the position of Patriarch/Matriarch of the clan. The Vandai are also learned in the way of Stargazing as they are primarily captain of vessels or hired as navigators for foreign ships. The way that Stargazing utilised is much different than the Azure’mir, the Vandai use it for practical reasons while the former have spiritual uses. Among them, Traditional Biyal is rarely spoken and only used during traditional ceremonies or as a naming convention. Other than that they are no different from your typical merchant families which operate large trading companies. Although they tend not to involve themselves with politics in Sinval, their support could easily turn the tide of a civil war. Astori The backbone of Sinvali society is the Astori, the commoners, made up of the skilled sailors, fishermen and craftsman. Many serve the Vandai on their ships or run their own business, either as fishermen with their own ships or craftsmen with a workshop. Family members often follow on the same path as their fathers or mothers leading to highly skilled artisans through generations of refinement. Astori are often seen overseas with their own workshops at major harbours around the world. Diakon Foreigners and those who do not fit within the categories above are often taken under as Diakon, servants or apprentices which provides an opportunity for social mobility. Alternatively, it is a loose term for anyone who isn’t Sinvali. Askhopa Technically not a caste but unique enough to include in this section. Askhopa, literally translated as drifters. Many Sinvali opt to live on their boats which are transformed into a literal floating residence. Businesses are also run off the ships, serving passing ships. The ships could be anything from restaurants to full blown brothels. Ashkopa often join up months at a time, chaining their ships together which move slowly across the sea. This serves two purposes, allows weary nomads to rest and recover and to cross dangerous waters infested with pirates or sea monsters. When ships are chained up they form a village like community with a population of around twenty to two hundred people at most. The majority of Ashkopa are from the Astori or Vandai castes. Values Due to having a strict caste system, there are many expectations of people in society to uphold their duties as their caste dictates. There is a large stigma in breaking caste traditions, often leading to people being disowned or “demoted” to another class. Moving up the caste system is possible through marriage or adoption – the higher caste of either parent takes precedent in determine which caste the child is born in. Only the Azure’mir caste is exempt from this as they are not allowed to raise children that are their own, rather the child is given up to be adopted by a fellow relative (the adopted child takes from their adopted caste). It is not encouraged and slightly frowned upon for Azure’mir to have children. Culture Slavery is frowned upon and forbidden in Sinvali culture, however there are always exceptions and Sinvali slavers do exist, motivated purely by financial gain. In the same light, necromancy and any form of tampering with the dead is frowned upon. The idea of adopted family is a large part of Sinvali culture. Many consider their made-siblings more than or as important as their blood relatives. Sailing is often filled with loneliness and the time spent between sailors creates a sense of brotherhood which gave rise to the tradition of calling another as your brother or sister. There are many instances of where a father has died leaving behind several children, it would be expected that his blood brother would take care of them as he would his own children. Adoption is also very common which also acts as a method of social mobility. Women in Sinval are treated equally as men; there are many women who are sailors and even Azure’mir, however they may suffer discrimination while overseas meaning that most of the women prefer working with Sinvali owned companies. Same sex relationships are generally frowned upon in mainstream society since the emphasis on family is so important in Sinvali culture. Many believe that same sex relationships do not contribute to the family overall. However, it is not unheard of for married individuals to have same sex relationships, this is less frowned upon as they’ve “done their part” in continuing the family line. Same sex relationships are seen as acceptable among ship crews, for obvious reasons. Generally speaking, Southern Sinvali are much more accepting of same-sex relationships while the Northerners tend to shun it. Customs Male Sinvali.jpg Sinvali formal wear, gentleman.jpg Sinvali Man and Woman.jpg Examples of Elten influence on the Sinvali culture. Marriage Customs vary among the castes. Typically, the Vandai and Pharan place greater importance on hereditary rights making weddings a very serious event most likely politically or financially motivated while the Astori who do not emphasise hereditary rights hold more casual weddings. After a couple and their families have consented to marriage an ancestral altar is set up either in the bride or groom's home or a site of religious/spiritual significance. The families involved pray for a total of three days and give offerings. The reason behind this is to give time for both of the families to prepare for a wedding (as it is rude and seen as impatience if prepared any earlier) and symbolises the act of asking for permission from their ancestors to accept the joining between their families. On the day of the wedding ceremony, both families and close friends bring gifts and place them upon the ancestral altar. A common gift is a paired compass which are able to locate each other symbolising eternal love and devotion. After the last prayer (to the ancestors) the wedding proceeds to celebrations. During an exchange of gifts, the giving of the compass, “Just remember to keep your compasses at home if you’re going to do something undutiful.” *sly smirk* Funerals Sinvali either prefer cremation and their ashes scattered into the sea, symbolising the tribute given to Tiasurphias and the return to the sea or the later some, especially more wealthy and powerful individuals are given elaborate sea burials. Funerals are often overseen by Azure’mir, however it is not necessary and some prefer families merely seek for their blessing preferring to conduct the ritual by themselves. Constant chanting and musical performances are held throughout the funeral. The first ritual in a typical funeral would be the Three Gates ritual which is simply a symbolic representation of Miaszurias’ journey. Three rings are placed in sequence. The deceased persons most valued object or symbol is then held by his or her blood or adopted relatives. The selected person then passes through the three rings with the object in hand essentially leading them through the same path as Miaszurias reaching the stars. The second ritual is the cremation of the body on an open pyre, traditionally during the night where the stars are clear in the sky. This represents the removal of the “shell” and spiritual ascendance into the Sea of Stars. A variant of it is a small raft is lit on fire and pushed into the ocean. The third ritual is the reading of the Death Oath, which has been written most of the time by the deceased beforehand or by a loved one. It is a personal acceptance of death and said to inform the Goddess Khavarenah of their imminent arrival. The ashes are then scattered into the sea if they have not been already. Mourning, or how much sadness that is expected to be shown to the deceased is determined by how close they are in relation to the deceased – children or parents of the decreased are to show the most grief, etc. After the funeral is over, a huge celebration occurs to celebrate the deceased individual’s life. The celebrations continue until day break, when the stars are no longer visible signifying that the deceased has left this world for good and joined Miaszurias and their ancestors above. Ih’weseil’s death oath, “Khavarenah set me free, like she did, Miaszurias – I will soar higher say this Son of Chains, Lord of Nothing.” Stargazing Ancient Sinvalis revered the stars, creating a way for them to commune with the stars at night. Essentially it is magical celestial navigation. This ability is achieved through magical instruments powered by the Arcane. At first the Ancient Sinvali used a reflective sundial like object. Later on the Sinvali created a telescope that provides the same function. Influences from Elten led to the monocle that is common today. The process is secret and is only known by selected Azure’mir. Stargazing is believed to have been handed down by Miaszurias during his climb to the Sea of Stars. Although Stargazing is most effective at night, its abilities may still be used during the day although with less power. Although the Stargazers possess amazing navigational powers, maps are still used however to locate specific details and to understand the physical landscape. Stargazing does not work on other planes or worlds, only in the realm of mankind. Stargazing abilities: * Loosely pinpoint their position/location on the world. * Interpret the positioning of the stars at night, a spiritual ability. * Predict weather, natural phenomena. (Not always accurate) * Keep track of their bearings. Those who seek to be educated in Stargazing must go through the trials, eventually reaching the top of the Star Spiral. The trials follow the three stages in Miaszurias’ journey. Students are taught fundamental sea navigation skills and lots of magical theory behind Stargazing and put to a final trial of ascending the Star Spiral, here the students are expected to not only reach the top but also become spiritually enlightened. Ships Before a ship sets on its maiden voyage it must be blessed by an Azure’mir. A custom strange to foreigners is the naming of the ships. Names must be ‘bad’ or absurd. According to superstition; names that are proud or pleasant are sunk for their insolence. Examples would be – The Leaky Cabbage, The Unfortunate, The Beggars Pan, and Sink This Ship, The Kraken’s Feed, etc. Sinvali ships are generally not designed for warfare, rather through generations of development they have been designed to be very large and seaworthy vessels. Sinvali ships are split into two categories, the Junk ship which is sailed powered and known throughout the world for their amazing speed while on the other hand are the Fortress Ships an ancient design, pretty much floating castles and are primarily powered by oars rather than sails. Compass Although made obsolete by Stargazing, it is still used by those without the ability and a symbolic representative of duty. Sinvali are given compasses on their wedding day and before a long voyage as a good luck charm. Pocket compasses are a popular piece of accessory, especially worn as a necklace. Another popular item in Sinvali culture would be the paired compass. According to legend, a mother gave her child one called “Moon” while she kept the “Sun”. The compasses always point to each other. One day her child was to be sent to fight Tiasurphias’ sea monsters, a fierce battle occurred and unfortunately her child did not return. The story usually continues to go on with the mother taking matters into her own hands and diving down into the Sea Realm and retrieving her child from the clutches of Tiasurphias and ends happily with them reunited again. Cuisine Staples such as bread, corn and rice were introduced to Sinval via extensive trade. Traditional Sinvali cuisine includes: Seafood (especially sea snails and fish), berries and potatoes. The most famous Sinvali dish has to be the Silver Perch fish steamed, drizzled with fish sauce, topped with berries and usually eaten with rice. Fish sauce is used extensively in Sinvali Cuisine, which is made by fermenting small dried fish. Foreigners often comment on its pungent smell, remarking that it could kill. Eating is done usually by hand however due to foreign influences dining utensils are widely used. Feasts are a large part of Sinvali culture; prominent families often hold a feast every month, inviting literally everyone. They say to be hungry in Sinval is a crime akin to committing murder, hospitality is very important in Sinval, guests are treated with utmost respect. It is evident that Sinvali rely on the local seas for their food, overfishing has become a problem over the times, prompting harsh restrictions to be enforced. Luckily with connections all over the world, the Sinvali have access to foods all around the world through Vandai trade. Fashion Sinvali Women.jpg More Sinvali Female Fashion.png Sinvali prefer bright and vibrant colours. Patriarchs of the Vandai caste are often seen in portraits wearing an elaborate helmet called an Azuril, which is clearly inspired by the Star Spiral. Women are often wear colourful and highly detailed dresses that are usually made of silk. Traditional Sinvali hairstyles are often short, spiky or bald. However, rattails or queue are popular among Sinvali males with the queue seen as a symbol of the Sinvali sailor made popular by the infamous pirate, Dheis Diari, self-proclaimed King of Pirates. Headwraps and or straw hat are often worn to protect against weather. Music Traditional Sinvali music has its origins in the old religious music, utilising stringed instruments and wind instruments. It is still played today during religious celebrations and in certain Azure’mir rituals. Sea shanties are widely popular among the Sinvali as a majority of them are sailors or have been out at sea. Singing is a communal thing and is done by everyone during family gatherings and in public. It’s not uncommon at all to see a bunch of strangers joining together to sing a familiar tune during festivals and merry days. Travel names A traveller once noticed the same group of Sinvali merchants he met before had completely different names from the last time. Sinvali often change their “cover name” every time they travel to a new destination in order to fit in and symbolise the progress and length of their travels. A Sinvali who travels to Elten for example would take up a name that is familiar sounding or exact of that particular language. These situations show were true names come into play, as the true name symbolises their link to Sinval, among family and very close friends, their true name is used among them during their journey. Duelling Known as Szabala it is a form of ritualized duelling influenced by Elterlein. In Sinval Szabala is popular among Pharan and Vandai men to solve minor disputes without chaotic violence and build comradeship between friends. It has greater emphasis on personal development instead of physical strength. By no means is Szabala designed to solve legal disputes, something most courts are more suited to solve - however in some circles Szabala has become so popular that it has become ingrained in everyday life for gentlemen and it was acceptable to solve major disputes through such means. Szabala is carried out using specially designed weapons that are much lighter than real conventional weapons. Manners In comparison to handshakes the Sinvali instead grasps each other’s two hands. Gifts and whatever hospitality is also received with two hands as a sign of respect. Great respect is shown to elders. Religion According to old Sinvali religious writings and oral traditions, mankind was created when Khavarenah the Goddess of Fate (also referred to as the Goddress of Luck and Fortune) decided to split up the world in two to end the conflict between two sea spirits, Miaszurias who became the founder of mankind and Tiasurphias, the primordial sea spirit. The conflict began when Miaszurias sought to reach the stars, the domain of Khavarenah. This sparked a debate with Tiasurphias the Keeper of the Sea. Miaszurias attempted to break through the barrier that separated the sea from the sky however Tiasurphias caught him and casted him back into the sea. Tiasurphias then imprisoned Miaszurias in the Depthless Prison. Dauntlessly and taking it as a challenge, Miaszurias swam to its ends; eventually reaching it. At the end stood Tiasurphias, the two then engaged in a heated debate that shook the entire sea itself. Tiasurphias forbade him on the grounds of adhering to the laws and traditions of the sea, “for none have dared to try.” Miaszurias replied saying that in order to be closer to Khavarenah sacrifices, risk and new frontiers must be taken. All the other sprits began taking sides, half and half. Khavarenah herself came down upon them, distraught to see her children in such a calamity. She raised the sea creating land for those who wished to be closer to her. Miaszurias and the others rose above the sea, embracing the moonlight, a sky lit by the stars. However, in return they lost their ability to swim and so created vessels, boats, to travel. Miazurias still was not content and still desired to be placed upon the stars with Khavarenah and attempted to build stairs to reach the sky. Wind destroyed all of his attempts but this did not faze him. For an eternity he laboured to build an indestructible tower to reach Khavarenah. His peers looked above in awe as he finished the final piece, ascending into the Sea of Stars. They asked him, “How Miaszurias? Such is impossible.” He simply replied, “Leave your shells for they do you no good.” And so they did, Miaszurias passed onto them his sprit which they embraced, thus mankind was created. When Miaszurias ascended into the stars via the Star Spiral he left behind his glorious spirit that continues to inspire the people of Sinval to this day. Yet without the work of Rhahel, Miaszurias’ legendary disciple who preserved his work and was the first to receive his glory – Miaszurias’ legacy would fail to live on. “…upon the winding stairs, oath given between master and student – spoke him Miaszurias, Her Lady’s divine champion. He said to Rhahel – “With my flame you shall seize in torch hand, the girth of the sea that will bear your name.” Rhahel is essentially the “war god” (while not technically divine) of Sinvali belief who fought Tiasurphias’ and his sea monsters during the turbulent time of mankind’s ascendance to land. When it was found out, Tiasurphias furious and jealous that Miaszurias had achieved what he feared he cursed mankind with heavy waves and a plight of monsters that lurked under the deep sea. Human ships began to break in the waves and they no longer could fish for food. Inspired by Miaszurias and led by Rhahel, mankind built larger and stronger ships, created legendary spears to slay the sea monsters. Eventually Tiasurphias came to a compromised, moved by their actions. Tiasurphias soften the waves and allowed man to take his fish in return they give back what they’ve taken through tribute. Khavarenah Known as the Lady of Fortune/Fate, she is seen as the highest deity responsible for the creation of the world. Sinvali believe that she dictates the balance of the cosmos and the actions of all living beings contribute to it – good comes from good actions, bad comes from bad actions (karma). Miaszurias The creator of mankind. He is seen as the personification of mankind, placing an emphasis on values of persistence, knowledge and change. Tiasurphias The keeper of the sea. Personifies mankind’s obstacles, debts and the inevitable. Rhahel The First Azure’mir. Although not counted as a divine being, Rhahel is often worshipped as a war god representing might and loyalty. Northern and Southern beliefs vary slightly in terms of which figures they place the greater emphasis on. Notherners value the duality of Miaszurias and Tiasurphias while people from the South worship Khavarenah overall. Government & Politics The Isles of Sinval are currently a conquered province of Ulyssa and the Emperor is the supreme ruler, however this is far from the actual picture. Due to the isolation of Sinval from Auros the Ulyssian Empire has failed to maintain proper control over the population and have instead intrusted the Azure’mir Council to govern at their behest making them the de-facto ruler. Due to the Third Border War against Elterlein reaching its climax, troops that were stationed in Sinval have been recalled leaving no way for Ulyssa to physically enforce their rule, this allowed rebellions to be successful leading to the re-emergence of the Pharan (nobility). There are currently four factions on Sinval vying for power. Azure’mir Council – The official rulers of Sinval are the Azure’mir Council an ancient organisation whose structure and true intentions remains a mystery to the common Sinvali. What is known about its leadership is that the council is headed by a Prince Custodian who is responsible for the general overseeing of the Azure’tanvar (Star Spiral), that position is followed by the Head Curator who is responsible for the various relics that belong to the Azure’mir and finally the commander of the Asrtriyasa (Protectors), the military arm of the Azure’mir. The Council embraces racial purity and absolute devotion to their reformed faith, strengthening the influence of the gods in everyday living – turning Sinval into a radical theocracy. Most Azure’mir are not part of the Council – many serve the people as nomadic hermits or as the local healer/spiritual guide. They are able to maintain power due to their magical knowledge and the fact that people are generally afraid to oppose them (cultural and religious reasons). Their sphere of influence is the central islands which contains the capital of Sundregn (on Vistulaya) and the Azure’tanvar upon Mount Khybas. Pharan League led by Randayan Ahimsa – In 3E 1186 a noble from Cisthal, Ranadayan Ahimsa claimed to be the next in line to the throne after the destruction of the Viashursias Dynasty. Their capital is Cisthal located in the northern islands. They successfully took important northern cities and landmarks leaving the Azure’mir besieged in Sundregn – however due to a magical barrier they could make a complete breakthrough and the longer they wait the greater chance of reinforcement breaking the siege. King Ranadayan has sent envoys to the rest of the world in seek of a solution to the situation. The League is made up of the Pharan houses that were able to escape the purges in 3E 1147. Prassad Sueldhal is Ranadayan’s Chief General who is currently leading the main army. Overall their goal is to unify Sinval once again and bring back its glory. Vandai Cliques – The Vandai patriarchs control the most important trade cities in Sinval and hence they have their own capabilities to exert power forming city-states. The largest of these free cities are Khasdeen an island city located the closest to the Aurosi coast and Havai, a centre of local trade in Sinval. Telimhar one of the Great Vandai Clans, formerly rulers of Sinval (3E 814 – 3E 888) control Khasdeen and deal mainly in the foreign trade. Godhal (3E 488 – 3E 602) another great clan rules over Havai. They have shipbuilding as their specialty as Havai’s harbours are the largest and most well equipped in Sinval. Vandai clans with similar interests often band up to form cliques to maximise profit and security. Politically they are currently neutral to the war between the Pharan and Azure’mir but they are often in conflict with pirate lords who disturb their trade. In response to this they have attempted to turn pirates against each other by creating privateers. Pirate Lords – Dheis Diari (in power 3E 959 – 960) known as the First Pirate Lord left his mark upon the world by creating the largest pirate fleet in history, rivalling sovereign states. His legacy created a power vacuum resulting in the formation of many pirate crews/cliques that proclaim themselves as successors. Although they have been reduced in numbers, especially around mainland Auros their presence in Sinval cannot be understated. They remain bold and ruthless as they were under the First Pirate Lord’s flag. There are approximately fifty to two hundred different pirate crews operating independently. Conflict among the crews is prolific and the Vandai have been taking advantage of this creating privateers. Port Sindak provides safe haven to pirates as it was Dheis Diari’s former home port. Many truces and backstabbing occur there. There are many Pirate Lords however only several truly hold great power over the seas – with many lesser pirate lords working under or giving tribute to the greater lords as listed below: ''Thalis Mugahtar ‘the Storm from the East’ – the most daring of all pirates with his name reaching the ears of those in the Western Kingdoms. He is a wanted criminal in almost every nation.'' ''‘One-Eyed’ Hassim – a notorious slaver of Rune’Daathian origins turned pirate after the Tathis Alkhasis, the purging of slavers in Rune’Daath. Although he is not Sinvali he operates in Sinval waters and works closely with Diyana.'' ''Makara Viashursias ‘Lady Dread’ – renounced her family name and became the first female Pirate Lord. Her crew is in an open conflict with Haradesh’s crew as they fight for supremacy over Port Sindak.'' ''Arjun Dhevayan ‘the Gale’ – known for using air magic making him a terrifying foe at sea. He is a privateer working for the Telimhar’s in return for a pardon. He is an exiled Azure’mir – perhaps the worst of all social stigmas.'' ''Ira Haradesh ‘the Lightbringer’ – a recent convert to the Light but that has not softened him at all. His nickname is a mocking by his enemies but one he takes seriously as he “purifies” the sea with his newfound faith.'' ''Diyana Acharya – she is known for Ashkhopa brothels and gambling ships. Noted for having eyes that are almost like ice. Also known for using slave labour.'' ''Savyal ‘the Shoemaker’ – obsessed with Elten culture and technology and dreams to pilot an Airship. His nickname is based on his self-given last name Schumacher. The entire crew wear stolen Elten uniforms as their signature.'' ' ' Military Sinval does not possess a strong military culture, most martial arts/military developments concern only the Pharan and the Azure’mir. However, sailors are expected to know how to defend themselves and are taught basic drills with sabres, cutlasses and spears. As Sinval is currently divided into factions there are a variety of military organisations that serve their respective factions. Asrtriyasa Feared are the Asrtriyasa known as the Protectors. They are the military men of the ancient Azure’mir, made up of those who seek to serve through might rather than knowledge. Described as being fanatical they are unnerving to their opponents and conduct their duties without question. A signature of their uniform would be a silver/iron mask that they wear alongside blue or red head wrap/turban. Though lightly armed with a sabre or spear wearing little to no armour they are known for their mastery in unarmed/close quarter combat. – the Protectors have often been deployed as Assassins. They act as the local police force for Sundregn and provide security for the Azure’tanvar. Mhardhendrai Guards of the Old Palace at Mhardhen –they are an ancient order of sworn men who protect the King of Sinval and their famiy. First founded by Ahiasasus in 2E 2402 with the legendary Ih’weseil as its leader. Traditionally the Mhardhendrai ranks were made up of the second or third sons of Pharan – giving them opportunity to gain prestige due to the fact that they could not inherit normally and in the eyes of the King, their pure blood ensured their utmost loyalty to the crown. Members of the Mhardhendrai often hold important military posts as they are seen as the most experienced generals and soldiers in the Royal Sinval Army. The Old Mhardhendrai was destroyed in 3E 1146 as it made its last stand protecting King Vasus Viashursias at the Palapore Palace in Sundregn. Their rebirth occurred in 3E 1186, when Ranadayan Ahimsa proclaimed himself King of Sinval and appointed Prassad Sueldhal as Commander General of the New Mhardhendrai and commander-in-chief of the Royal Sinval Army. Royal Sinvali Army Established in 3E 889 under Mishral the Great it is a small yet highly organised force made up of Pharan as its vanguard with Astori as auxiliary soldiers. Before 3E 889 the military of Sinval followed a levy militia system which proved to be a hindrance to Mishral who sought to install absolute monarchical rule. In 3E 900, after attempting to exert authority over the Pharan Estates who objected to his reforms – Mishral quickly put his new army to use led by Timur Risj Sueldhal (famous general) and crushed the Estate rebels in decisive engagements. This solidified the effectiveness of the Royal Army in the eyes of the Pharan Estates leading to the complete abolition of the militia system. During the Ulyssian Invasion (2E 1946 the Army suffered huge casualties in a desperate attempt to stop the Legions advance into the Sinvali Heartlands. After a major defeat at the Battle of Cisthal Steps in the last phrase of the Ulyssian Invasion the army was officially disbanded with most of its upper leadership executed. Currently the Royal Sinvali Army has been reformed under Ranadayan Ahimsa – many veterans have joined under his banner. Forces of the Vandai Cliques The strength of the Vandai military lies with their wealth. The bulk of most of the Vandai forces are mercenaries from around Aevonhold. Sailors and warships make up the rest of the Vandai forces. In the case of a land invasion the Vandai would rely on the expertise gained from having highly experienced mercenaries – in addition Vandai cities are heavily fortified and can withstand a siege for a long time. The Telimhar Clan ruling over Khasdeen are known for their use of mercenaries while the Godhal’s in Havai possess the largest military fleet in Sinval. Pirate Lords Other than being pirates each crew has their own signature way of fighting – for example Dhevayan the Gale utilises magic while Savyal prefers ships with greater firepower. Language The language most spoken in Sinval is Standard Biyal. As a language it has evolved greatly during the past thousand years. Another form of Biyal known as Traditional Biyal is also spoken – unlike Standard, it has been solidified in ancient writings and religious ceremonies leaving it unchanged. Ancient/Traditional Sinvali script is inspired from Nobugohito Standard Biyal first experienced changes when the Rune’Daathian dynasties enforced certain aspects of their foreign culture on the Sinvali. Many words in Standard are derived from Rune’Daathian. The largest change in Biyal occurred three hundred years ago when a surge in maritime exploration and trade led to many Sinvali working in foreign lands and ships. Many sailors and merchants quickly picked up on Common. Scholars also began to discard the Ancient Sinvali script in favour of a more organised Common alphabet leading to increased literacy rates among the commoners. Religious texts were being transliterated into Common leading to the Azure’mir banning the use of the common alphabet. Overtime Biyal lost its complicated gender rules and honorifics. At this point Standard and Traditional have become different to almost become their own language. However, Northern Sinvali still retain certain aspects of Traditional Biyal in their dialect such as pronunciation and honorifics. Only the Azure’mir and Vandai have the privilege of learning Traditional Biyal with the Azure’mir possessing knowledge of Trad. Biyal is mandatory. Category:Cultures Category:Browse Category:Aurosi Cultures